Always Their Captain
by LAGC
Summary: Face reveals concerns about Murdock's mental health to Hannibal so Hannibal goes in search of answers and clarity. A follow-up to "Taxi Cab Wars" season 2 episode 7
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Spoiler Alert: References characters, locations, plot, and revelations from episode 7 season 2 "The Taxicab Wars. Also alludes to Season 2 Episodes 1-6: "Diamonds and Dust" "Recipe for Heavy Bread" "Only Church in Town" "Bad Time on the Border" and "When You Comin' Back Range Rider?" Dr. A.M Richter appears in Season 4 Episode 11 "The Doctor is Out" All above material belongs to Stephen J Cannell and his associates.

Author's Notes: in "Taxicab Wars" Face is extremely down on Murdock's antics and creation of Captain Cab. I always found this characteristically incongruous which made me wonder what motivated Face to behave that way. This piece is my attempt to quell my own questions.

Summary: Face frets about Murdock's sanity.

 **Always Their Captain: by LAGC**

 **Chapter One: Acknowledging There's a Problem**

Hannibal watched as his Lieutenant grabbed the discarded yellow checked cape and mask from the back seat of the taxi cab. He crushed the material in a tightly gripped fist. Face actually shook the fabric like a cat shaking captured prey, he then flung the offensive rag into a large trash can. Face slammed the metal lid down thus sealing in Captain Cab's canopy. As Face angrily turned away from the can he all but stumbled into Hannibal's chest.

"Colonel? Sorry, um, when did you get here?"

"What did you vanquish to the rubbish, Face?" inquired Hannibal.

"Um, just a ragged piece of cloth." Face evasively replied.

"That was Murdock's Cape. Talk to me Lieutenant." ordered Hannibal in a firm yet fatherly tone.

Face stared back, his noncommittal expression betrayed by a cloud raging across his blue eyes.

"Why are you so angry at a piece of cloth, Lieutenant?" badgered Hannibal.

"Don't be absurd, Hannibal. I can't be mad at a ratty sheet."

"Then you're angry at what it represents …Murdock"

"Of course I'm not!" denied Face as he tried to side step his commander.

"Do not lie to me, Kid." warned Hannibal. "You've been antsy all mission. And very down on Murdock's antics. You've sounded like BA."

Face squirmed a bit and struggled to deliver a response.

"Hell, I even had to reassure YOU about Murdock's reliability. I never needed to do that before." Hannibal added.

"Hannibal. ….I don't think he's getting better." Face warily blurted out. Then he reached into his suit coat and pulled out a folded pack of papers. "Dr. Richter has his doubts too." Face added handing the papers to the Colonel.

"What is this, Face?" he asked as he opened the packet.

"It's Richter's latest assessment of Murdock. I liberated it from his office when I picked up Murdock for this job."

As Hannibal scanned the report, Face summarized it aloud. The doctor reports that there has been no progress in keeping Murdock from his delusions and fantasies. And that his periods of lucid reality are seemingly shorter than just two months ago.

"I don't think we ought to take him on any more of our cases." Face admitted.

"Lieutenant? You can't be serious." Hannibal countered

"Hannibal...Murdock ain't getting any saner... and I think it might be our fault." Face confessed.

Clearly shocked by Face's words Hannibal asked him to explain.

"Look Hannibal. Richter notes that there's been a backslide in the last two months. Just look at what we've put him through in that time. Sealed into a mine, mono e mono with Chow and Angel, rescuing you from a sweat box. Jesus, Colonel we might as well have plopped him back into Nam itself. " Face leaned against the wall and wilted down until he was squatting on the floor.

Hannibal was dumbstruck. Not a sensation he was used to or dealt with very well. Not having a ready reply for his Second in Command Hannibal opted to read the report more closely.


	2. Chapter 2 Seeking Insights

**2**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Spoiler Alert: References characters, locations, plot, and revelations from episode 7 season 2 "The Taxicab Wars. Also alludes to Season 2 Episodes 1-6: "Diamonds and Dust" "Recipe for Heavy Bread" "Only Church in Town" "Bad Time on the Border" and "When You Comin' Back Range Rider?" Dr. A.M Richter appears in Season 4 Episode 11 "The Doctor is Out"

All above material belongs to Stephen J Cannell and his associates.

Author's Notes: in "Taxicab Wars" Face is extremely down on Murdock's antics and creation of Captain Cab. I always found this characteristically incongruous which made me wonder what motivated Face to behave that way. This piece is my attempt to quell my own questions.

Summary: Hannibal seeks out answers.

 **Always Their Captain: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Two: Seeking Insights**

"Face, we will figure this out. I promise." Hannibal vowed.

Before Face could vocalize the doubt flooding his eyes BA and Murdock joined them in the garage. The Big Guy cast a suspicious glance between his rigidly standing Colonel and his uncharacteristically deflated Lieutenant, but he said nothing. Murdock bounded over to the van and leapt in whistling for Billy to join him.

All traces that anything was amiss were gone by time all four men took their usual seats and belted in. BA set his van into gear and headed back to LA.

"I hope Amy got back to her paper in time to file her story for the afternoon edition." stated Murdock.

"I'm confident she did, Captain."replied Hannibal.

"Hey Faceman, do you think she'll mention Captain Cab in her article?" Murdock asked his earnest eyes searching his buddy's reaction.

"Ah, Murdock ..." Face hesitantly began only to be interrupted by BA reprimanding,

"No! Fool of course not! Captain Cab ain't real. He's just you acting like a fool. Amy is a real journalist she only writes about real people and real events!"

"But... but... BA? Captain Cab was real. Even you saw him." pleaded Murdock.

"No Sucker. All I saw was you running around wearing a chopped up tablecloth."

"Alright alright. I'm sure Amy will write a brilliant and accurate article which will include all the news fit to print." soothed Hannibal. "How about we just have some quiet for our ride back to LA. I think Face has a headache. Right Lieutenant?"

After a barely there eyebrow arching, Face nodded confirmation to Hannibal's lie and dramatically leaned his head back against the seat.

"Oh Face, if you're not feeling well who's gonna take me back to the VA?" chirped Murdock.

"I will Captain. I will." assured Hannibal lighting up his cigar.

One hour later Hannibal and Murdock pulled up to the VA. Both men walked from the 'vette toward the entrance.

"You coming too, Hannibal? Face got me out on a seemingly legit free pass this time. I can just report back no questions asked, no scam needed." Murdock explained.

Hannibal took a moment then sheepishly explained, "Actually I've got to use a restroom, Murdock."

The Captan didn't question this. The men parted ways in the lobby of the hospital. Murdock went off to report back to his ward and Hannibal made off to the public restroom. That was until he watched Murdock successfully leave via the elevator. Once the reflective doors shut Hannibal approached the directory board and sort out Richter's office number. Hannibal was relieved to learn that the office was one floor above Murdock's ward. He really didn't want his Pilot to catch him with the doctor.

Along the way to Richter's office Hannibal commandeered a doctors lab coat and a clipboard. He also donned a pair of dark framed reading glasses hidden in his dress shirt. Colonel Smith was now donning his role as Doctor Max Morgan.

 _# # # # #_

"So! Are you gonna tell me why Hannibal is driving the Fool back to the VA instead of you?" BA challenged Face while handing him a drink.

Startled Face replied, "Like Hannibal said I have a headache." For good measure Face gingerly rubbed his temples.

"You ain't got no headache, Faceman. Your eyes give that lie away. They aren't grey enough."

Face stared wide eyed at his Sergeant, knowing he was caught, and scheming his next move.

"You and Hannibal were having some sort of huddle in that garage and now he's taking Murdock back to the VA. and lying to me and the Fool about you. What's going on Sucker?"

Face decided his only option was to come clean. So he confessed to BA, "I think he's gonna go see Dr. Richter."

"Why?!"

"I liberated the doctors latest evaluation of Murdock. I didn't like what was in it and neither did Hannibal. He's...I'm, ...we're worried about Murdock ...that maybe our cases are too much for him. Maybe they're making him worse." Face released a deep sigh and leaned back into the sofa.

BA quietly plopped into an overstuffed armchair and pondered Face's disclosure. After a few minutes of contemplation BA quietly stated, "I don't think he's any nuttier than he was a year ago."

"BA? You're always on his back about his antics and foolishness." protested Face.

"Ah. He'd get worried if I didn't. Besides he'd get out of control if one of us didn't reign him in. But he's not any crazier now than he was."

"I wish I was as confident in that as you are Big Guy." Face replied sadly.

 **# # ## please read ADDITIONAL** **AUTHOR's NOTES** :

Max Morgan was the name given to the character George Peppard played on the tv show Matlock. **Created by** Dean Hargrove **. Starring** Andy Griffith Originally Aired: 1986-1995

Since the anniversary of the day George Peppard passed away is May 8th I thought this would be a nice and timely nod to Mr. Peppard.

" _George Peppard made his last TV-appearance on this show. He appeared as Max Morgan in the 8th season, in the episode "The P.I.", first broadcasted on 3 March 1994. Peppard died on 8 May 1994._

 _"This was a pilot for a proposed spin-off, which would have followed the further adventures of Max and Jesse. Unfortunately, George Peppard died before the planned series was filmed."_

Above Quoted information taken from IMDb ( title/tt0644060/trivia)


	3. Chapter 3 Discussing the Problem

**3**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

 _Also for the record:_ Max Morgan was the name given to the character George Peppard played on the tv show Matlock. **Created by** Dean Hargrove **. Starring** Andy Griffith Originally Aired: 1986-1995. It was Peppards last tv role before his death. I did not create the name, although my character bearing that name, is in no way based on Mr. Hargrove's and Associates' character.

Spoiler Alert: References characters, locations, plot, and revelations from episode 7 season 2 "The Taxicab Wars. Also alludes to Season 2 Episodes 1-6: "Diamonds and Dust" "Recipe for Heavy Bread" "Only Church in Town" "Bad Time on the Border" and "When You Comin' Back Range Rider?" Dr. A.M Richter appears in Season 4 Episode 11 "The Doctor is Out"

All above material belongs to Stephen J Cannell and his associates.

Author's Notes: in "Taxicab Wars" Face is extremely down on Murdock's antics and creation of Captain Cab. I always found this characteristically incongruous which made me wonder what motivated Face to behave that way. This piece is my attempt to quell my own questions.

This will be a dialogue heavy chapter but I felt that's what was required for this section of the story.

Summary: Hannibal speaks with Dr. Richter about Murdock's sanity.

 **Always Their Captain: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Three: Discussing the Problem**

Dr. Morgan entered Dr. Richter's office once his knock had been greeted with an invitation to come in.

"Hello, Dr. Richter. I'm Dr. Morgan. I'm doing research about war trauma on our veterans and I've been told to speak with you."

"How do you do Dr. Morgan? You've been referred to me?"

"Yes Doctor. You see...off the record now...I've had it implied to me that you have quite a lot of experience in this area. And it's been indicated that you have... a particularly applicable case study... from which to draw your conclusions and inputs."

"Oh, I see. Do sit down Dr. Morgan, and let's see if I can be of any value to your research."

As Hannibal took the indicated chair, he accidentally pushed a stack of files off Richter's desk. Apologizing Hannibal picked them up and slipped Murdock's file into the pile, near the top. The psychiatrist then neatened the pile, his index finger lingering on the tab labeled Murdock.

"Well as you know war trauma as you referred to it, has gone by several descriptors over the years: shell shock, battle fatigue, combat exhaustion. Now the nomenclature is PTSD, post traumatic stress disorder. Sadly many of the residents here are coping with this disorder as well as myriad companion conditions." explained Richter.

"Yes, yes quite the epidemic almost. What are your approaches to treatment?" asked Hannibal-Morgan.

"I tend toward one on one therapy sessions supported by medication as necessary. In the proper circumstances group therapy as well."

"If you had to cite 'hypothetical' symptoms from, say your key patient, what would they be?"

"Well you of course realize I can't share specific details about any one patient without his or her written consent. But in broad generalities I would say my key patient exhibits all the common flags of PTSD: nightmares, bouts of withdrawal, anxiety, states of hyperarousal."

"Have your approaches been successful with this patient?"

At this point Richter looked Hannibal-Morgan dead in the eye and smiled conspiratorially, "I'd say they've been very effective. and continue to, unless the said patient realizes the success and then exerts a lot of energy into orchestrating a remission."

"Come again, Doc?"

"This patient is, in my opinion, highly motivated to maintain his status as a resident patient. He demonstrates strides to reclaiming his mental health but does not want to live independently of this facility. So, usually around official evaluation times, he deliberately engages in abnormal behaviors to maintain his residency here. In fact, during these events, his displays of delusional behaviors are quite dramatic."

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"Well first off you need to understand this. I accept the precept that a PTSD diagnosis requires a triggering event. Now as our residents are all military vets the common assumption is that the horrors on the battlefield yielded this triggering event. That was my initial premise when I first began treating this particular patient. He'd been here for about a year prior to my arrival. He was in a deep depression with high levels of anxiety and intermittent memory lapses. His previous doctors had prescribed heavy medication as well as shock treatments."

"You seem to disagree with this approach." Hannibal interjected when Richter paused.

"My approach is much more talk therapy. Thus that is how I approached this patient. I kept pushing him to discuss his war zone experiences. I believe that discussing the traumatic events helps my patients to cope with their memories and regain control, thereby desensitizing them to the anxiety caused by their pasts. As I was saying, I took this approach with my key patient. He's extremely intelligent and intuitive. He was quite cagey during our sessions. He'd tell me just enough about his experiences to make our sessions go smoothly yet I saw no real progress. After a few months I finally noticed the key. In reviewing my notes to write up his evaluation it finally jumped out at me. My patient habitually repeated two phrases: You've got to stay with your unit, & We all go out together or not at all."

Dr. Richter paused and took a sip of his coffee, whilst once again staring openly and meaningfully at Hannibal. He then continued, "At this point I decided to personally review my patients military records. I requested them and read, no scoured, the file once I received it. That's when I discovered the key."

"And what was it?" asked Hannibal not even trying to maintain his cover character.

"My patient had been part of an elite combat team. Their pilot specifically. Toward the end of the war he was injured during an attack on base whilst they were out on a mission. His injuries kept him separated from his team just as they were arrested for robbery. They were sent to trial, convicted, and sent to military prison. My patient, being hospitalized was forcibly and permanently separated from them. He didn't even get to say good-bye"

"You feel that was important information to learn?" interjected Hannibal

"Yes. That, I believe, was the event that traumatized my patient. The forced and presumably permanent separation from his combat team."

"Have you tested your theory by discussing his Team with your patient?"

Richter leaned back into his leather desk chair and folded his hands in his lap then solemnly replied, "That is the one topic my patient will not discuss. He won't go near it."

"Very interesting. Have you tried to facilitate communication between your patient and his team? That is if you think such a thing might help him?" Hannibal cautiously asked.

"I do and I would, but alas that's not possible. His teammates promptly escaped from their military prison and have disappeared into the LA underground. I have little hope of a reunion for these men. I theorize that my patient deliberately works to remain a resident here, in the hopes that his teammates will be able to find him and come for him. So... for now, I indulge his deception."

"Many would consider your treatment plan misguided but I admire your approach." Hannibal said.

"Seeing his team mates would mean the world to my patient." Richter sounded so genuine in his concern for Murdock.

"Thank you for your time Dr. Richter. I've found it very informative." Hannibal shook Richter's hand gratefully.

"I certainly hope you have, Sir." answered Richter, with a conspiratorial smile again on his lips.

Once Hannibal shut the office door he leaned against the wall and released a deep sigh. He felt a great load lifting off at least one shoulder. But he knew he wasn't in the clear just yet.

 **# # ##**

 **AUTHOR's NOTES** :

1

Reference material for Richter's and Hannibal's discussion

PTSD: National Center for PTSD on the website of the U.S. Department of Veterans Affairs

2

You'll also note that Richter has a particular line that is a close paraphrase of the opening narration of the series. Again for disclaimer/infringement purposes. The opening narration was not created by me and belongs to Stephen J. Cannell and his Associates.


	4. Chapter 4 - What to Tell the Guys

**4**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Spoiler Alert: References characters, locations, plot, and revelations from episode 7 season 2 "The Taxicab Wars. Also alludes to Season 2 Episodes 1-6: "Diamonds and Dust" "Recipe for Heavy Bread" "Only Church in Town" "Bad Time on the Border" and "When You Comin' Back Range Rider?"

Dr. A.M Richter appears in Season 4 Episode 11 "The Doctor is Out"

Colonel Decker is also the creation of Cannell and Associates.

All above material belongs to Stephen J Cannell and his associates.

Author's Notes: in "Taxicab Wars" Face is extremely down on Murdock's antics and creation of Captain Cab. I always found this characteristically incongruous which made me wonder what motivated Face to behave that way. This piece is my attempt to quell my own questions.

Summary: Hannibal heads back to the hideout.

 **Always Their Captain: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Four: What to Tell the Guys**

Hannibal opted to drive the long way back to their scammed condo. He was in no hurry to arrive since he wasn't really sure what he planned to tell Face. Hannibal had no doubts that Face knew he had gone to see Dr. Richter. Granted he had gained important insights from the psychiatrist but Hannibal wasn't convinced that he had the entire story yet. Bottom line, the Colonel knew he had to have a serious discussion with Murdock. Until that happened, Hannibal understood that he couldn't make any decisions about their Captain. Hannibal shook his head trying to clear his mind. He reached into his coat for a cigar, but came out empty. A situation that did nothing to sooth his over worked brain and emotions. "Oh well, Face will just have to be patient a bit longer." he mumbled to himself.

Just then the car phone rang. Hannibal answered it to hear a slightly flustered Faceman announcing, "Decker has sniffed out the condo. BA and I are on our way to the alternate location."

"Roger that Lieutenant. I'll go bird dog Decker and lead him on a bit of a lark. I'll see you all later." Hannibal hung up before Face could offer up any logical arguments to this plan. Then he laughed thinking that Face and BA were probably grousing about him being on the Jazz and how dangerous that could be. Really the Jazz had nothing to do with his actions this time. False baiting Decker was the perfect opportunity to avoid debriefing his second-in-command.

Several hours later, well past nightfall. Hannibal drove up to the seaside cottage that was their fallback hideout. It was quaint and cozy, not the trendy type digs Face typically arranged, which is what made it such a good alternate location. Three bedrooms and two baths made it livable, especially so when it was just the three of them. Particularly beneficial was the two car garage, into which Hannibal deposited the corvette.

He stealthily entered through the kitchen door. Looking out toward the living space he noticed Faceman perched on the sofa. The only illumination came from the tv which was barely audible. Almost immediately Face alerted to and recognized his presence.

"It took you this long to run off Decker, Colonel?" Face asked accusingly.

"That and I stopped off for some groceries so we wouldn't go hungry." replied Hannibal.

Face nodded his acceptance of this explanation but stared expectantly almost demandingly, at his CO. "And ... your original mission? Did you see Richter?"

Hannibal held out his hand and like clockwork Face filled it with a cigar that was waiting on the end table. Hannibal took his time prepping and lighting it. He then parked himself in the armchair across from Face. All this time his Lieutenant's eyes never left him.

"Yes, Face, I spoke with him."

"And?"

"The man is a very good doctor. I'm confident that he's truly dedicated to Murdock's long term recovery."

"Well that's all fine and dandy Hannibal, but what's he's got to say about the here and now?" asked Face

"Yeah, Hannibal, that's what I want to know too!" decreed BA as he materialized in the room.

Hannibal sat back and sighed. "Look Boys. I'll be honest. I don't have a full picture yet. Richter has some keen insights and theories about Murdock but I need more. And the only person who can fill in the holes for me is Murdock. I'm going to sneak back into the VA tomorrow and have a talk with him."

"But Hannibal, what did Richter tell you?" implored Face.

"I'm sorry Kid. I don't feel comfortable sharing details until I've spoken with Murdock. But I'll tell you this. I'm less worried now than I was when you handed me that report this morning."

"Hannibal, if the Fool needs extra help from that doctor and that hospital YOU best be making sure that happens. But don't go upsetting him by talking with him either." BA stated bluntly.

"Don't worry Big Guy I will not upset Murdock. Richter is a good man doing a good job." then turning toward Face, Hannibal continued, "And don't be glaring at me, Face. I know you wanted me to sweep in with a magic solution tonight, but I haven't conjured one, yet. That's just how it's got to be right now."

"I don't like this Hannibal! Alright Fine. You say you're less worried now but you're not sharing any information. You're telling me to wait and since I know I've got no other choice I'll do that. But, I don't like this! Not one bit." Face complained then stomped off to his room.

"Faceman is real worried Hannibal. Don't leave him hangin' too long. Ok?" BA compassionately revealed.

"I won't, I promise. I'm going to get to the bottom of this tomorrow." vowed Hannibal as he and BA made their way to their own rooms.


	5. Chapter 5 Murdock's Turn

**5**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Spoiler Alert: References characters, locations, plot, and revelations from episode 7 season 2 "The Taxicab Wars. Also alludes to Season 2 Episodes 1-6: "Diamonds and Dust" "Recipe for Heavy Bread" "Only Church in Town" "Bad Time on the Border" and "When You Comin' Back Range Rider?" Dr. A.M Richter appears in Season 4 Episode 11 "The Doctor is Out" Colonel Decker and Doctor Maggie Sullivan are also the creation of Cannell and Associates. All above material belongs to Stephen J Cannell and his associates.

Author's Notes: in "Taxicab Wars" Face is extremely down on Murdock's antics and creation of Captain Cab. I always found this characteristically incongruous which made me wonder what motivated Face to behave that way. This piece is my attempt to quell my own questions.

Summary: Hannibal has a heart to heart with Murdock.

 **Always Their Captain: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Five: Murdock's Turn**

Murdock strolled down the antiseptically dull hallway. His hands were plunged into the pockets of his khakis. He'd left his flight jacket in his room so it was easy to read the slogan on his purple t-shirt: "Use your imagination. Or you can borrow mine.

He rapped lightly on the open door of Dr. Richter's office. "Hi Doc, I'm here for our weekly Chess match."

"Ah good to see you, Murdock. And you know darn well we aren't here to play Chess. Although I must say you do approach our conversations with the stratagems of a Chess Master."

Murdock smiled lopsidedly at his psychiatrist and was the picture of innocence as he stretched out on the leather couch in front of the office windows. He snuggled into the cushions and threw his arms up under his head.

"Did you enjoy your weekend pass?"

"I certainly did, Doc."

"How do you spend your time away from here?"

"Oh I go plane spotting and bird watching mostly."

"Are you alone?"

"No, Billy is always with me Doc, you know that."

"Yes yes, I was referring to human companionship. Do you spend time with other people?"

"Well sure Doc. I've got to eat don't I? I see all sorts of folks at the local diner lunch counters."

"Those are nice, casual interactions. How about relationships? Do you see any friends during your R&R excursions?"

"Now now Doctor. I've got plenty of friends right here. Right in this here office with you. And there is Malcom in room 440 we bond over peanut butter and Barclay in 407 we always jabber about flight and space exploration."

"Where do you sleep at night?" Richter pried.

"Oh this time I took a room at the Tarzana YMCA."

Their session continued for about a half an hour longer: Dr. Richter trying to encourage Murdock to open up about his time away from the VA and it's impact on him; Murdock eagerly supplying cooperative answers but no revelations. They parted ways with Murdock expressing his excitement to chat again next week, same place, same time.

After eating his lunch in the cafeteria with the aforementioned Malcom and Barclay, Murdock wandered out to the exercise and nature gardens. He meandered over to his favorite spot, a bench near a dense thicket of rhododendron bushes. Behind these was the "secret hideout" that he often met Face in. Murdock glanced over toward the hideout and thought to himself, "I hope Faceman is feeling better. He was so wound up in Tarzana, it's no wonder he ended up with that headache."

Suddenly he felt a small projectile strike his shoulder. This caused him to turn fully toward the bushes. Then he heard a soft yet commanding whisper, "Psst, Murdock. Over here."

He instantly recognized his Colonel's voice. He cast a cautious scan about the gardens and feeling comfortable that he wasn't being observed, Murdock slipped through his hidden passage into his hideout.

"Hi Colonel. What brings you here? Do we have another case already?" he eagerly asked.

"No that's not it, Captain." Hannibal began.

"Is Faceman ok?"

"Yes he's fine, Murdock. Why'd you ask that?"

"Because of his horrible headache when we drove back to LA. And he was so tense during the Taxicab case."

"Ok first off I need to tell you that we're at the seaside cottage. Decker sniffed out the condo."

"Oh Oh. Any clue as to Decker's where-abouts now, Colonel?"

"Well if he keeps following the trail I laid out like the mangy bloodhound I know he is, he should be scrambling a squad and heading off to Yosemite National Park." Both Hannibal and Murdock snickered at the Colonel's news.

"You thought Face was tense on the last mission, Captain?" Hannibal poked.

"He sure was, a sad sort of tense. I kept doing my best to cheer him up but he just seemed to get more miserable each day. Then the headache. Maybe he's getting sick. Maybe Doc Sullivan ought to check him over." fretted Murdock.

"I don't think that'll be necessary. His headache was gone by this morning. How have you been feeling?"

"Me?! I'm right as rain, Colonel. Fine and dandy."

"Captain, I'm going to ask you some important questions and I need point blank answers. Understand?" Hannibal said in his command tone.

Murdock immediately stiffened to attention and replied, "Yes, Sir. Of course."

"Captain, do you ever see yourself not residing here at the VA?"

Murdock reacted by taking an actual step backwards, his expression revealing how startled he was by the question. Hannibal waited, patient and silent. He did not want Murdock to rush or censor his reply. He simply leaned against an oak tree.

"Not yet, Colonel...maybe someday...but not just yet." Murdock mumbled as he lowered himself to the grass and assumed a knee tucked sitting position. He sunk his cap firmly onto his head and rested his chin on his knees.

Hannibal watched him closely. "Can you elaborate on why you feel this way?"

Murdock sighed deeply then explained, "I was a mess when I came here. Trapped in a loop. Hopeless. I'm not like that anymore. I'm mostly me again. But ...I can't go it alone."

"Murdock, you wouldn't be alone. I, Face, and BA, would never let you go it alone."

Murdock's eyes flashed with an unreadable emotion or thought. Again Hannibal chose to silently wait.

"But Hannibal...I was alone. All those years ago I was alone. You guys were gone. Locked away and I was shipped here. No compass. No thrusters." Murdock tightened his grip on his legs. "The doctors had no clues. I had no flight plan. ... then Dr. Richter came. He started to ask the right questions. It was a flicker of light in my dark tunnel. Then the news covered your escape from prison. And I then I had a headlight at the end of that tunnel cuz I knew I had to be ready when you came for me... I knew you'd come."

Hannibal went and crouched next to Murdock, "Always, you're our Captain,"

"So I got better. Dug my way back to almost me. Richter helped me so much. He found the balance- the right questions, the proper meds. He crafted a stable space for me. As much as I belong with you guys, I understand that I need this. The Purple Wobblies do still wiggle from time to time, but they don't scare me anymore. Because having reliable access to Richter and my prescriptions, here, enables me to be ready to help you guys out there."

"Has Dr. Richter ever suggested that you could move on to out-patient status?" Hannibal cautiously asked.

Murdock shot him a mischievous grin, "Oh... I never open the gate to that discussion. I don't give any him reason to suggest that. No sir-ee. The current status quo works so well for everyone involved. Someone on the Team needs a permanent address, Colonel."

Hannibal gently gripped Murdock's shoulder. "Thank you for your honesty Captain. I'm just going to ask for a bit more." Murdock nodded solemnly.

"Our cases, are they ever too much? Do they kick up too many memories? I know the last few before Tarzana were intense."

"There ain't much I can't handle when we're all together, Hannibal. ... Have you or the Guys been disappointed in me?" Worry suddenly inundated his eyes.

"Never, Murdock. It's my job to take care of my men. That's all this is." assured Hannibal.

"Memories are just memories. I know that. The only power they have is that which I give them. Richter helps me believe that. And ...I've learned how to release and regulate my mental pressure cooker."

"Can I be so bold as to assume that Captain Cab might be a component of that pressure valve?"

"To a certain point, Hannibal. I just need to let my creative expression run free when it needs to. Maybe it does like to run amok when things are intense. Ironically I grip reality best when I let my fantasies loose. ... Besides they help Face and BA too."

"How so, Captain?"

"Oh they give Faceman permission to play. He excuses himself to enjoy the whimsy by telling himself that he's protecting me. He's always "on" - always collecting, analyzing, categorizing information so he can be Our Faceman, Our Prince of Procurement. Sometimes he just needs to be innocent. My antics allow him that."

Hannibal nodded.

"And BA always hides his worry-wort side behind his big ugly mud-sucker mask. He actually gets himself angry. So chasing me let's him work through that. We all know he won't ever really hurt me. Venting at me keeps him from letting loose on a bad guy, with who he might not have self control."

In the distance they heard the staff encouraging the residents to report to their afternoon group meetings. The men knew their time was limited. Hannibal stood and extended his hand to help Murdock up.

"We all good, Colonel?" Murdock asked as he shook grass off his khakis.

"To steal your words, Captain. We're right as rain."

"You promise to tell me if ever we aren't Hannibal?"

"As long as you'll promise me the same."

"I double pinky swear to Colonel."

Hannibal laughed and then instructed Murdock to take a position where the staff would be able to find him. Hannibal stayed hidden until he watched a familiar orderly coax Murdock down from a cozy perch in an elm tree near the bench he was sitting at originally.

 **#*#*#*#*#*#*#*Additional Author's Notes**

Lt. Reginald Barclay = Character played by Dwight Schultz in several Star Trek series throughout the 1990s. All credit for that character belongs to the empire that is Gene Roddenberry's Star Trek.

The slogan on Murdock's t-shirt is taken from one of Murdock's lines in the series. He says it in "Harder than it Looks" S2 E20


	6. Chapter 6 A Return to Normal?

**6**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Spoiler Alert: References characters, locations, plot, and revelations from episode 7 season 2 "The Taxicab Wars. Also alludes to Season 2 Episodes 1-8: "Diamonds and Dust" "Recipe for Heavy Bread" "Only Church in Town" "Bad Time on the Border", "When You Comin' Back Range Rider?" And "Labor Pains". Dr. A.M Richter appears in Season 4 Episode 11 "The Doctor is Out"

Colonel Decker and Doctor Maggie Sullivan are also the creation of Cannell and Associates.

All above material belongs to Stephen J Cannell and his associates.

Author's Notes: in "Taxicab Wars" Face is extremely down on Murdock's antics and creation of Captain Cab. I always found this characteristically incongruous which made me wonder what motivated Face to behave that way. This piece is my attempt to quell my own questions.

Thanks for all your interest and support This one is now complete

Summary: Hannibal puts Face's fears and BA's worries to rest.

 **Always Their Captain: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Six: A Return to Normal?**

This time Hannibal's drive back to basecamp was a lighthearted one. He released a satisfied sigh, Murdock was all right. Their Captain was in a good place mentally and emotionally. Richter was on the right page about him as well. The doctor had even gone so far as to encourage Hannibal to continue to bring Murdock on missions.

Face and BA would also be relieved when he shared his conclusions with them. Hannibal was working out how much to share with them, so as not to betray Murdock's privacy. The Colonel knew that BA would accept a simple declaration that Murdock was fit for duty, but Face would push for the comfort of an explanation.

Hannibal could smell the steaks sizzling on the grill as he pulled into the driveway. BA was flipping the porterhouses as he climbed the deck steps.

"Is the Fool ok, Hannibal?"

"Yes, BA he is. We had a long talk."

"So it's all good, business as usual. Fool gonna keep actin' nuts but gettin' things done?"

"As always."

"Good. The meat will be ready in about five minutes, but I'm gonna let it rest a bit before we eat it. Faceman needs to finish whatever it is he's cooking in there." BA declared casting a warm look toward the door.

"Ok, Sergeant. I'll give him the ETA on the main course."

Hannibal walked into the kitchen. Face was putting the finishing touches on three large baked potatoes with all the fixings. A heaping salad was already on the set table.

"Are you ready to tell me what's going on, now?" Face asked without looking up from the potatoes.

"Yes I can. Let's go into the living room." Hannibal replied.

They did just that and as soon as they were comfortably seated Face asked, "Is Murdock worse? Have we hurt him?"

"Face, after a good talk with Dr. Richter and a frank long discussion with Murdock, I can confidently say Murdock is not backsliding and that our missions haven't damaged his recovery." Hannibal sat back, awaiting Face's questions. On the drive home, he'd decided that he'd let those questions guide him on how much to reveal to his Lieutenant.

"Richter is the one who documented an increase in Murdock acting delusional and his weakening lucidity. How, why, did he convince you that Murdock is doing well?" Face asked incredulously.

"Richter made it clear that Murdock needs us in his life. That he needs to be with us. Richter is convinced that's the key to Murdock's recovery."

"Why the backslide in the last few weeks then?" Face was clearly flummoxed.

"Murdock recognizes the value of having the VA as part of his life. Murdock also knows when Richter must file the mandatory assessments." Hannibal replied purposefully and cocked a brow.

Face took a minute to process what Hannibal had just said. Finally a happy smile spread across his lips. It lit up his eyes and forced out the storm that had been moored there for days.

 _ *******Two weeks later - atop a rural hillside**_

"Ommm, ommm, oh speak to us oh spirit! Share your wisdom with us. Ommm ommm!"

"Faceman! Why'd ya let that FOOL bring that board with him when you snatched him!" bellowed BA. He was lowering the hood of the van after doing his post mission engine check.

"I'm sorry BA it was a prop for my extraction scam: a study on psychosis and ESP." Face whined apologetically while making sure he wasn't near Murdock. Their Captain sat on the van floor with his legs dangling out as he communed with his Ouija board.

"I don't care! He's driving me nuts chantin', moanin', and beggin' for answers to dumb questions."

"Asking if the peanut butter was the correct temperature ain't a dumb question, BA. We all know that Billy won't eat his PBnJ sandwich if the peanut butter is too cold." whimpered Murdock who quickly sort refuge behind Hannibal when BA lunged for his throat.

"Hey Guys! I can see Decker's menagerie throwing up dust clouds as they speed this way. The case is done. Shouldn't we get outta here." Amy urged as she lowered her binoculars and leapt into the van. At Hannibal's nod his Team followed the Reporter.

Each man assumed his usual seat and Amy perched between Face and Murdock. Murdock placed his Ouija board on his lap and in a trancelike voice asked, "Is BA driving in the correct direction?"

"SHUT up FOOL! Stop askin' stupid questions into thin air! That thing ain't nothing but wood and plastic. The only thing it can show you is how much it hurts when I break it over your scrambled head!"

"Murdock, maybe you ought to lay off the soothsaying for now. We don't need BA distracted at this exact moment." cajoled Face.

"But, but ...I'm just trying to get us some intel. So I can help BA find our way home." complained. Murdock.

"Well how about helping me scan these maps and we will chart our route the old fashioned way." Face invited as he handed a map to Amy who held it out to Murdock.

"Oh all right, Face. We'll do this the mundane common way." Murdock said as he opened his map and spread it across the Ouija board.

Hannibal had been observing his men. It was good to see and feel everything back to normal.

"Step on it BA! I feel a plan about to come together." He all but cheered, brandishing his cigar.


End file.
